What's in the past?
by Le Rusecue
Summary: Okay,this is before the events of Keyblade Wielders path and tells how some characters of min show how they got were they are Ex.How Handkey got his hand cut off,how Jasper turned evil,how Arlene went missing,Etc Please review I wanna know if you likei
1. Prolouge

A white haired man walked through the doors to the Light bearers hideout.

"Hey Atmos!Glad to see your alive!" asked a man with blue hair and a black short sleeved shirt and dark pants.

"Thanks Sia." said Atmos as they gave eachother a high five. Atmos continued to walk until he reached a blonde haired woman wearing chest plate and a red long sleeve shirt under that and had a belt and black pants.She had a helmet next to her and was smoking a cigarette.

"Arlene." She looked up and him and took her cigarette out of her mouth and put it out.

"Sorry Atmos,I know were not supposed to smoke here."

"That's not it just wanted to say thank you for saving me back there."

"Oh,don't mention it." she said,after he walked away she lit another cigarette.He sat down on a chair next to a man that was wearing an army uniform and had his helmet on a table.

"Hey Phineas,sorry about your brother,hope he's okay." the man looked over to Atmos.

"Alot worse has happened to Clem,he'll be alright." A man with black spikes wearing a tuxedo ran up to Atmos.

"Hey Atmos,some kid wants to join us,what do I say?"

"Well Chuck,you gotta ask Ian,he's the highest in command in the hangout right now." Chuck saluted and ran up the stairs. Atmos laid back in the chair and closed his eyes,after a few minutes,he fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atmos ran through a building and up the stairs,he reached a door that required a password.

"Damn,it requires a password." A boy with a bandage around his arm flew through the window.

"Jasper,any idea what this password is?"

"No,but Arlene and Phineas are on there way here."

"Speak of the devil." Atmos said as Arlene and Phineas ran up the stairs.

"Hey,you haven't got past this yet?" Arlene said panting.

"I don't know the password."

"I got an idea of what it might be." Phineas stepped up to the board and typed a password.Once he pressed the enter key the door flew open with a vermin behind it.A man wearing a black robe and two flaps on each side came out of the place.

"Vent! Ya sunnava bitch!I thought you weren't gonna come here!" Jasper said giving Vent a high five,followed by Atmos slapping him.

"Quit cussing!" "Anyway,how did you get in there Vent?"

"They had an open window."

"come on guys,we gotta go get this guy!" Atmos yelled running through the doorway followed by everyone else.They ran for awhile until they finally reached a door that led to the top of the building,ten floors up.When they got there they saw a man wearing overalls and a blue shirt and a straw hat,he had a keyblade that had a pitch fork at the end.Infront of him was a man wearing all black and a black mask he was standing infront of another door to the top.

"X,you bastard..." Jasper was interupted by Atmos raising his hand causing him to flinch.

Atmos lowered his hand."I'll let it pass."

"...We finally caught up to you,and your not escaping this time!" the man with the keyblade turned around.

"Guys,what are you doing her..." the man grabbed him and pulled him to the edge of the building, and threw him over the edge.Phineas ran to the edge and saw the man hit his head on the ground.He could see that there was a giant wound,blood surrounding it.

"CLEM!" he shouted,X went behind him and grabbed onto him and threw him down over too.He also landed on his head,but he had his helmet so he was still consious.Atmos summoned his platinum keyblade,_Platinum Kingdom,_ and hit X in the back of the head,a wound formed on his head. Jasper ran up to X and hit X in the stomach with his keyblade,he grabbed Jasper and threw him at Atmos,they collided and both fell to the ground,X took Jasper's keyblade and raised it above his face and swung it down.Atmos pushed Jasper off of him and rolled out of the way.

"Is it just me or,is he getting stronger more and more?" said Jasper.Jasper jumped on X's back and wrapped his arms around his neck,X dropped the keyblade and struggled to remove Jasper's arms from his neck. X fell backward and slammed Jasper on the ground,Jasper let go and X got up and ran for Jasper's Keyblade.It disappeared once he reached it,Jasper was holding it.X grabbed his knife and threw it at Atmos while he was seeing if Jasper was alright.

"Atmos look out!" Arlene yelled,she ran infront of Atmos,the knife hit her leg,she fell to the ground and removed the knife,she clutched her ound in pain as blood surrounded it. Atmos arose and ran toward him,X grabbed onto him and swung him around and threw him at Vent,they fell off the side of the building.He picked up Arlen and threw her over the side of the building,he then grabbed Jasper by his collar and held him up over the edge of the building.

"Wouldn't it be asham if I,_Accidentaly_,dropped the poor boy?" X asked.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Atmos yelled.

"Well I might." Atmos saw a black haired man wearing a blue suit with a red line through it walk up behind X.He tapped on his shoulder,X turned around.

"Handkey,w-w-what are y-y-y-you d-d-doing h-h-h-h-here!"

"Kick your ass!" Handkey punched X in the face,he immediatley dropped Jasper.The closest person to where Jasper would land,she stood up and ran toward were he could land,ignoring the pain in her leg.She jumped up and grabbed Jasper and they fell on the ground.

"Thanks."

"No,problem." Handkey grabbed X with both hands and threw X over the side of the building.Vent held out his arms and caught him.

"Let of me you fat jerk!"

"Suit yourself." Vent dropped him to the ground.Arlene got up and started to walk away from Jasper,however he didn't get up.

"What's wrong Jasper?" she asked him with a concerned look.

"I hurt my leg and back when we fell to the ground." she picked him up and walked over to Atmos.

"I'm gonna go ahead,I gotta get Jasper to the hospital."

"Alright." She walked away."Vent,take Clem to the hospital,Handkey did a number on him." Vent picked up Clem and walked after Arlene. Handkey jumped from the top of the building and landed next to Atmos.

"Whadya say we go back to the base,I'm tired"

"Yeah,but first i'm gonna take X here to prison."

"Nah,i'll do it." Handkey picked up X and walked after Arlen and Vent,since the hospital and prison were the same direction.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Atmos!" Atmos awoke to see Chuck standing infront of him and Phineas no longer sitting next to him.

"Yeah?"

"Ian isn't here,you gotta give the kid his initiation."

"Alright." atmos got up and walked toward the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

well?


	2. Beginners Fire

Chuck lead Atmos to a boy with blonde hair that had a long white jacket on and a black shirt.The boy was reading a book.

"Hey kid!" The boy turned.

"Hi,names Ael."

"Ael,nice to meet ya,so you wanna help us out.?"

"Yes sir,I always wanted to help put criminals away."

"Well,first you gotta go through an initiation."

"What kind?"

"You gotta fight some of our members.BRAD,TORREY,BARNEY!Get out here and give this boy his initiation!" three men walked out,the bald man wearing heavy armor and had a scar on his left cheek.The gray haired man had a green hoodie on and a red shirt underneath,and black pants.The one that had a bandana on was wearing all white and a black jacket."That's him." Atmos said pointing to Ael.

They got out there keyblades,The Bald ones had an arrow for a shaft and the teeth were black and the holder was gray.The gray haired man's was held by the shaft and at the end had a real looking heart,the other end a fake looking heart,in the middle,were the teeth were,the teeth looked like flames.The one with a bandana had a blade that inside the holder,there were 3 rows of jagged spikes,the teeth were spiked and the shaft had spikes all over it.(A/N:Brad:Bald,Torrey:Gray,Barney:Bandana)

"Ready kid?" Atmos asked.Ael nodded and summoned his _Bond of Flame Keyblade_.Atmos opened his mouth.

"KILL EACHOTHER!" he yelled,Brad rushed forward,him and Ael's keyblades locked.Torrey jumped in the air and Brad jumped away and Ael was hit in the face.He grabbed onto Torrey's keyblade and swung him around,he let go sending him flying,he knocked over Barney.Brad ran toward him,he swung his keyblade,Ael jumped backward,the blade tore part of his jacket.Ael pointed his keyblade.

"Firaga!" flames shot out of the keyblade and hit Brad in the face,his face was severely burned and he shouted once it hit his face.Torrey and Barney slammed their keyblades together and ran toward Ael.He turned around and ducked,he grabbed the keyblades and pulled them down.He had the keyblade and threw them at the two,they were hit in the face and they both fell to the ground.Barney was out cold,Torrey however stood up and grabbed his keyblade.They both rushed at eachother.once met their keyblades slammed together.However they could not move.Atmos walked in,he had put a stop spell on them.

"Pretty good kid."Atmos said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later it was night time,around 12:00.Suddenly a loud noise was heard followed by people running through the halls.

"Someone's broken in!" Atmos yelled at the top of his lungs.Everyone got out of there beds and scattered and looked for the enemie that had broken in.Ael had run from his bed and to Atmos,next to Atmos was a man that had a large shield on his back and a blue chest plate and golden leggings."Ael,your here,good,come with me and Anthony,I have an idea of were the wimps are!" they ran down two flights of stairs,they finally ran into a man that had blood red hair and a ragged sweater.

"Oh my god,Glen?" Anthony said."What in the hell are you doing on the enemies side?"

"You all treated me like garbage is why!" he focused on Ael."I see you've already replaced me,fine,just gives me more of a reason." he rushed at Ael,Atmos and Anthony jumped infront of him.Ael jumped over them and pointed his keyblade at Glen.

"FIRAGA!" Glen did the same.

"REFLEGA!" he shouted,the fire hit the reflega and bounced back at Ael.He couldn't move,but before it hit him he saw something jump infront of him.

"AHH!" Torrey shouted,the flames hit him and had burned through his sweater,his skin was burned and blood surrounded it.

"Torrey?" Glen said,looking shocked at him."I'm sorry,I didn't think..." He was interupted by being lightning hitting him.He fell to his knees and fell to the ground.Behind him was Arlene,holding a Keyblade that had a cloud as a holder and a lightning bolt as the shaft,and Vent.Arlene rushed past Glen and toward Torrey,Vent however stopped next to Glen.

"Hey big guy." Glen said,sounding happy to see him,even though he was about to be put away.

"Yeah,hey you little traitor." Vent picked him up and walked down the stairs.Everyone else gathered around Torrey.

"Torrey?Are you okay?" Ael asked staring at the wound.Torrey stood up and gave Ael a mad look.

"What the hell do you think?I just got it by fire for you!Take it,because i'm not doing it again!"

"Why did you do it in the first place?"

"I did it because I saw you in trouble!"

"Why are you getting so mad!"

"Because you asked a stupid question like are you okay!" He pointed to the wound."Does that look okay to you!" Ael shook his head.Torrey walked off."That's what I thought!"

"What's his problem?" Ael asked Atmos.

"He gets angry over things quick,that's all." Torrey came back up the steps.

"By the way Ael..." Ael looked in his direction."That's some badass firaga you got!"

"That's new." Arlene said. She walked away after saying this.

"Hey kid,go back to bed,you'll need the rest for your first _scheduled_ mission."

"Yes sir." Ael went up to his room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Journal Entry #01**

_Today was the day I got into the force as my dad calls it,the initiation went better than I expected.Once I saw the guys I was gonna fight,I got kinda scared.But they weren't that hard,I think they went easy on me.Anyway,after my initiation,I went around and met some people.First I met this one guy,Vent,boy he's big!I'm glad he's on our side cause if he wasn't I probably wouuld have tried to join the other side.Then I met this kid,Jasper,he was possibly the toughest KID I ever met,when I asked him for a practice fight he jumped up and grabbed me by my neck!I almost died!But then this girl,Arlene pulled him off of me.I saw some bandages around her leg,I wanted to ask her how she got it,but when I did all she told me was,I got it today.Then I met this one guy Sai,he was wierd,the moon started to come up and he ran away,could he be a werewolf?Nah...Anyway,after him I went to bed,only to be woken up an hour later by someone breaking in.That guy,Torrey,he saved my life,I owe him,but what? He doesn't seem to like anyone,or anything!Oh well I'll think about it in the morning._

-Ael

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well,this journal thing,I'll do it throughout the story,though it won't always be on Ael.


End file.
